fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Huma X Anna
Character Huma © Wyvernlord_Firion Anastasia Silverwing © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Huma:*practicing his runes on some dirt*lets see here, this one's the flame resistance rune... Anna: *carrying a basket of groceries* Alright...this should do for dinner! Huma:This one is lightning....*continues drawing in the dirt* Anna: Let's see...Did I need anything else? *drops one of her bags* Oh dear... Huma:*a potato rolls across the dirt, ruining the flame resitance rune*Huh?*picks it up* Anna: Oh! I'm so sorry, Sir. *laughs nervously* ...That's mine. Huma:It's quite alright. it was looking a bit bad on one side anyway Anna: Oh really... *sighs* It looks like I'l have to get some more then... Huma:Some clean water should clean that right up. Anna: Really? Well then, I can fix it up then. I apologize if I...interrupted whatever you were doing. Huma:Eh, It's just some protective runes. I should be prepared for anything that might come my way! Anna: Like potatoes? *giggles* Huma:*laughs*The book doesn't have anything to protect me against that! Anna: Well...I don't know about runes but a pot and hot water are good defense against potatoes. Huma:*chuckles*If you wanted to turn it into a stew,then try some carrots. Anna: Oh yes. I believe I have some of those here as well. Huma:Very nice! all vetegables shall tremble before you pot!*chuckles again* Anna: Well...now that just makes cooking sound morbid! Huma:I always get my food from the market, so I never bothered with cooking. Anna: I love cooking. I'm...not much help in battle, so I can at least is make sure my friends get a good meal. Huma:then they must be very lucky friends, Mrs...? Anna: *curtsies* Anastasia Silverwing. But Anna will do just fine, Sir. Huma:Anna then. My name is Huma, and nothing more*bows, while taking off his feathered hat* Anna: Well then Huma. Perhaps...if it's not too much trouble, you could help me carry some of these groceries. Huma:*put's it back on*I wouldn't mind at all, Anna*Takes a bag* Anna: Thank you. I don't live too far from here, but I might have gotten too much for me to carry. Huma:I'm a bit too far from home myself. Anna: Oh really? Do you need a place to stay for the night? Huma:no, I'm sure I'll make it back by nightfall. Anna: Alright. I'll try not to keep you too long then. Huma:I wouldn't worry about it. Elia can usaully keep the boys in line for a couple of days... Anna: Oh? Is she your wife then? Huma:Oh no no, She's the healer in the group. She is the second most senior member in the Starlight Mercenarys Anna: I see! I apologize...I only assumed-...Ahem. Well...that was embarrassing. I think I'll keep my mouth shut for a bit. Huma:No no, it's quite alright. Anna: Oh...well, ah! Here's the ranch. Thank you very much for your help, Sir. Huma:Anytime, Anna. Anna: I'll make it up to you, I promise. *leaves with her groceries* Huma:Ah, it's getting late. I'd better be going. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Anna: *singing* The holly and the ivy, when they are both full grown, of all the trees that are in the wood the holly bears the crown... Huma:*lost*...if there was a rune that told me where I was, then I haven't of heard about it... Anna: The holly bears a... *senses a presence* ...Wh-Who's there?! Huma:*realizes there was someone singing*...I might ask the same thing. Anna: .... *pales a bit and starts to run off* Huma:Wait! Anna, is that you?*shows himself* Anna: *peeks out from her hiding place and pulls on her cloak* Oh...Huma. You scared me! Huma:I'm sorry if I did. I'm just a bit...lost... Anna: Oh? Well...you traveled out pretty far... Not many people come to this part of the forest... Huma:I saw this forest in between where I was headed and I thought I could shave off a few hours of travel... Anna: And you got yourself lost instead? *giggles* Huma:I'm afraid so. Anna: Well, I may be able to help you with that. I've lived here most of my life. I should be able to show you out. Huma: I would like that a lot. I have no idea how long I've been lost though... Anna: Well, you're near the heart of the forest so you must have been lost for at least an hour. Huma:I'm at th heart of the forest? wow... Anna: Yes sir...It's so peaceful here. *takes a deep breath* It's beautiful. Huma:I guess I've been lost, so I couldn't really know the beaty....it is rather beautiful... Anna: It's the one place that I find truly peaceful. Lately, there have been so many raids and fights that it's near impossible for me to go out safely. I feel like I don't have to worry out here. That's why you startled me at first. *smiles* Huma:Again, I'm sorry for that. Anna: Oh no. It's fine. I need a good scare now and then. It keeps me on my toes. *giggles* Huma:*chuckles as well*..But I must be back If I've been out this long Anna: Of course. *looks around* Well...I believe if you keep traveling north from here, you should be out of the forest in no time. Huma:Thank you. It was terribly frightening getting lost, not knowing where you are... Anna: Oh yes. I've been there, done that more than once. Be thankful that I'm the scariest thing in the forest. Huma:...I'll take your word for it, though a the same time the forest, is...how can I put it, magical? Anna: *nods* Yes. Very magical. It rejuvenates me! Huma:It only mystifies me. Anna: It does do that to beorc sometime. To me...it's almost alive. You can almost feel it breathing, it's heart beating... Huma:...It's so quiet. how can you hear it? Anna: You're right...it is oddly quiet. Hm... But...first things first, you have to stop and open your mind. Close your eyes perhaps. Huma:...Alright...*closes his eyes* Anna: *closes her eyes as well* Do you hear anything? Huma:...No, I don't hear anything.... Anna: Oh....Well...it must just be me then.... Huma:I'm trying as best as I can, but I simply cannot hear anything. Anna: Oh well...at least you tried. I suppose not everyone can hear the forest. Huma:...I suppose so. I guess I'm just a bit stressed after getting lost. Anna: It's alright. *smiles* Sometimes the forest doesn't talk to everyone. There. That path there. *points* I believe that should take you out of the forest. I...cannot go further than here myself. Huma:Thank you, Anna. I won't forget this.*walks down the path* Anna: Safe travels... Hm. Now I have to figure out how to get home myself before it gets too dark. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Huma:*Finally out of the forest, a map in his hands*...Now, let's see where I am now.. Anna: *screams* Huma:*looks over to where the scream was*That sounded a bit like Anna...*starts running over, pulling out an Elfire tome* Anna: *passed out* .... Huma:*runs over to her*...Anna?*looks around* Anna: *slowly opens her eyes and moans* .... Huma:*looks over her*...*Hears her moan*Are you okay? Anna: I-I...*touches her head gingerly* Ow.... Huma:What's wrong? Anna: ...I suppose I-I hit my head... Huma:*helps her stand up*I think you only bruised it, though you might want to be more careful. Anna: I thought I saw something... I suppose my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Huma:I suppose they were. Here, I'll help you get home. Anna: Th-Thank you... I apologize. I'm not used to being out so late... Huma:As I told you, I never forget a favor. It's the least I can do. Anna: All the same...I feel so bad for keeping you from getting home... Huma:Don't worry about it. I'll get to it eventually! Anna: All the same...Ow...goodness. I must have hit my head pretty hard... Huma:Are you sure you're okay to travel? Anna: I'm fine...I need to get home and put the twins to bed... Huma:twins? sounds like Cyan and Cylor, though they're as different as night and day... Anna: Jean Claude and J.S. are just boys...*chuckles weakly* They're so full of energy. I can never tell them apart... Huma:Well, they should like eachother at least. Cyan and Cylor are almost like blood twins, it's a almost a bit scary.. Anna: They must love each other somewhere, but they always seem to be fighting. It's all in good measure I suppose... Huma:Just to make sure they haven't forgotten the other. Anna: They're inseparable. They've already lost their two older brothers and parents... They don't want to lose each other. Huma:..then they should make a powerful team. Anna: They're young right now, only fourteen. Maybe...someday... Huma:...my twins, on the other hand, always worry about each other, and so they would go great lengths to see if the other is alright. Anna: I've always admired that sort of bond. It's rather sweet... Huma:though admittedly, it took a couple months for them to show it. thy're a bit subtle. Anna: *chuckles* I suppose that's just the way siblings are. Huma:Different at every turn...*looks around*How far are we from the ranch? Anna: *points* Just down that road... Huma:Alright, I'll keep on going with you until I can see it. Anna: It's alright... I could probably make it from here myself. Huma:...alright, but be careful. I don't want you collasping again. Anna: I'll try to watch my step. Thank you very much, Huma. Huma:It was my pleasure, Anna. Anna: Are you...sure you wouldn't want to spend the night? It would be safer... Huma:No, I don't want to trouble you further. And I'm sure I know the way back. Anna: Alright then... Safe travels then. *pecks him on the cheek* Consider that an extra thank you. Huma:*blushes from peck*Like wise....Now, if you will excuse me...*leaves* Anna: *giggles* Safe travels! Huma:*waves back*Bye! 'End of Support A ' ''' Huma, Red Leader, and Anna, Heron of the Forest Huma went back home unscathed, though whenever the Starlight mecenarys needed some extra equipment, Huma always picked the town that he saw Anna last, hoping to see her again. And he did, on several occaisons, having a chat with Anna about how both of their groups were doing. Anna soon came to trust the man in the feathered cap, always confiding him with how the twins were doing, and Huma was likewise